Arrival
by BlackMirror6
Summary: Chapter 2 to "Broken and Damned". The scene is played out, Kurama fights his best, but in the end it isn't enough over Karasu... R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, etc etc though I wish I did… Read and Review, or Review and then Read.

--

Chapter 1.

Arrival

-

Yusuke was blown back amongst the flying fire, glass, and blood. He fell back, fell and watched with eyes wide as his friend was carried off. His conscience was suspended in improbability, as if he were just watching a bad dream unfold before him. Truly that was what it had to be…

Yusuke had run to Kurama's, to warn him of Karasu's resurrection as witnessed by Spirit World. Koenma had called an emergency meeting with Yusuke for simply this event; however the spirit detective didn't need Koenma's orders to warn Kurama of this event. Unfortunately, Yusuke had arrived but one hour too late. An error in time he would never let himself forget, especially if the worst happened, and Karasu killed Kurama in some blind act of 'love'.

It had been minutes since Kurama had disappeared. His mother frantically rushed to the door only to fall to her knees when she saw no sight of him. She dropped near Urameshi, almost oblivious to his presence.

"Where…" She choked out finally, her soft motherly voice barely above a whisper.

"Where is my son… Where… where is Suichi?" She asked, her eyes aghast and her mind racing.

Yusuke finally snapped out of his dreaming, or rather his nightmare when the woman spoke. He sighed inwardly and readjusted himself so he was sitting more comfortably. Though, comfort wasn't exactly something he thought he should feel at a time like this… He almost felt guilty for it, even as small an action as it was.

"I… don't know…" Yusuke admitted with great difficulty.

The words didn't taste right. He should always know… shouldn't he? He was a detective, after all! What kind of detective-- what kind of _friend_ was he if he couldn't even answer a simple question, or raise a simple hand to help? Oh, how furious he was with himself. Clenching his fists, he shut his eyes tight and slammed the ground, leaving small craters.

"I don't know!!" He exclaimed again.

The mother backed away slowly, frightened at this sudden anger outburst. She looked with apprehension towards the detective, who could only sit there and shake with the rage and frustration. He tried to settle himself down… How could he have known that Karasu would strike so quickly? He had expected—no, counted on him to lay low if even for a day. But that even tasted like a lie.

It was true, Yusuke had known Karasu would strike as soon as possible. But he had felt a tinge of betrayal by the murderous raven. He couldn't figure it out; how did Karasu know where Kurama lived in the first place?

"What happened here…" Yusuke said finally and stood.

He helped the weeping woman to her feet and then proceeded into the house to have an 'official' look around. He knew it wouldn't help anything, but it at least made him feel useful. He took a slow walk around the living room and gathered inklings as to what went on. Still, it seemed blatantly obvious as to the events which had taken place.

Blood soaked the carpet almost everywhere you stepped. Aside from the living room window, the door and the kitchen windows were also broken. Lacerations on the wall said Kurama had his rose whip out and in use, though it obviously made no difference. When Karasu had burst through the window in escape, he didn't have much to any cuts on his person.

The TV was smashed up, the pieces of the glass littered all over the floor. The couch was uplifted as was the coffee table, as though some scene of disaster—perhaps a tornado rushing through the place, had occurred. In the corner one of the family portraits, featuring Kurama, his mother, step father, and step brother, along with their new yellow lab puppy, was smashed. It was caused most distinctly by a fist.

Yusuke carefully stepped over the damage so as not to disrupt anything further than the troubles they had all been through. Everything stood still and yet screamed their stories to Yusuke. He felt it, saw it happening as he meandered through the kitchen, the mother following, as she recalled what had happened just an hour ago…

-

It had been a rather peaceful night. The newly formed family had gathered in the living room, the little brother already passed out on the couch by the time 9pm came around. Kurama had volunteered to carry him to bed, hearing no objections from his parents. It would be a nice time for them to be alone together. The cares were gone from this family tonight… for a little while…

Once the child was tucked into his bed, Kurama had decided to let his parents alone and retire to his own room. He called down and announced his retirement before bidding both parents a fond goodnight and turned in to his room. To his surprise, the chance that waited within his room smiled as soon as the young fox entered.

If his smile could be seen, it would have been devastating. But it was reflected within the eyes alone, and without another thought Kurama turned and ran. He got perhaps five feet when Karasu lunged, sounding the gong for the fight to ensue. From above, the mother recalled hearing a loud crash from a broken vase, and a shout from her son.

Instinctively, her husband shot from the couch and made it only to the stairs, when Kurama came flying down them. He was thrown so fast and far, not a step was touched by his body. With a strange whip gripped in hand, Kurama slammed into his step-father, head-first into the wall. The action caused the man to grow unconscious, however Kurama merely remained dazed. That, all in thanks to the catcher.

-

"I remember screams…" The mother repeated as her tale continued.

"Mine and Suichi's…" She continued as a whimper lumped itself in her throat.

Yusuke stood at the entrance to the kitchen, looking it over as he did.

-

Kurama quickly regained his composure and in a mad, fluid action, he swung the whip at Karasu's hastily approaching form. Twice he slashed, getting up to confront the once-dead assassin. He had himself in a dilemma, as he couldn't very well leave his step-father cornered and exposed to Karasu's incurring wrath. And so, he stood firm and took the blows dealt, just as he had in the Tournament.

Though his last two whip lashes had come back unsuccessful, Kurama tried again. This time, he caught Karasu by the throat and flung him into the kitchen. With an apology to his step-father, he grabbed him by his shirt and flung him into the living room, away from harm… for now… Karasu could only cackle at being tossed and steadied himself on his feet before speaking.

"Kurama, you're bold, and foolish. Why don't you attack me like you did then? Use all your hate, Kurama!"

And at that, he flung more of his famous bombs to the boy. Kurama could only dodge them, getting caught in numerous places and causing his mother to cry out to him. There was a fleeting question as to why this man was calling Suichi 'Kurama', and her greatest worry focused around why he wanted her son in the first place.

It all became a blur… blood poured from Kurama's ankle as he caught yet another bomb. He resembled all too well his former form when the last fight between he and Karasu had ended… his entire body covered in blood. But the fox held strong. He had to, for his family's sake. When Kurama could no longer leap away, Karasu grabbed that wondrous red hair and threw him into the living room.

-

"I don't know for how long they fought… I don't even remember it all that well…" the mother went on while trembling. She now sat on the couch, her husband lying next to her with his head in her lap.

"All I could think of was how badly injured Suichi was… He was cut up so badly… And then, the stranger… he threw him into the television, and that's when… when…" her voice was so tiny. She had a hand to her mouth as another sob emitted.

"He just went limp… I couldn't tell if he was dead or not. I don't know… he's so badly hurt, Yusuke, what if he's—" her voice quivered as the question presented itself.

"He's _not_!" Yusuke snapped. He didn't mean to, and felt bad for it after.

"Just… trust me. He won't die so easily, especially not to that creep." He presented an unusually confident smile, though his eyes were as worry-full and wallowing in anguish as Kurama's mother's were.

Yusuke left assuring he would find Kurama. He stayed around until his step-father woke. The family would wait for the police to come around before packing what they could and staying at a relative's house. Everyone promised the same thing; Kurama would be found, alive, and they would be safer away from the scene of the crime.

-

"I suppose it's time for another excuse for my own mom for my next absence…" Yusuke said to himself, running home. He attempted some dry humor to lighten the mood, though it felt out of place.

"I bet I'll never finish High School at this rate, with all my absences! No scholarships or passes for saving the world, I suppose…" Yusuke managed a small laugh out of that thought. He would work as long and hard as he could, with the assistance of Kuwabara, Botan, and even Hiei, whether the shrimp wanted to or not, to find their lost comrade.

Only time would tell.


End file.
